Lágrimas de Sangue
by Assuka
Summary: Crônica de Juditte, uma malkaviana amaldiçoada com a imortalidade e a sede de sangue, em busca de uma identidade para si, já que seu passado mortal fora-lhe apagado no dia de seu
1. Passado

.:: Passado ::.

Meus olhos se cansam das fortes luzes coloridas que insistem em piscar no ritmo da música agitada que tanto odeio. Ainda não sei o que me leva alugares como este. É sempre a mesma coisa. Eu, o bar, um drinque que nunca é tocado, e eu simplesmente a observar os humanos a se debaterem em gestos bizarros em uma pista de dança. Nunca me alimento desse tipo de coisa, mais um motivo para nunca chegar perto desses lugares, e mais uma indagação do por quê eles me fascinam tanto.  
Mas aquela noite não seria como as outras. Algo no ar me dizia isto, esse mesmo algo me foi comprovado, quando percebi, um ser, um Rapaz, deveria ter mais ou menos minha idade mortal, a se aproximar. Percebi que ele não era muito diferente de mim, e começei a temer não ter vasculhado o lugar antes de me ceder ao brilho dos humanos à pista. Sua pele, tão alva quanto a minha estava sobre os mesmos cuidados para que mais ninguém percebesse isso. Ele continuava a vir em minha direção, e o mais estranho, é que, apesar deste fato me incomodar, nada veio a minha mente que me fizesse preparar um possível contra golpe, ou uma saída sem que ele percebesse. Eu simplesmente fiquei e esperei que ele chegasse mais perto. Algo nele me mantinha calma, algo me era familiar, e eu mesma estranhava esse sentimento. Dispercei meu olhar e voltei-me a pista de dança, cada vez mais agitada. Percebi quando ele, quuase a minha frente, fez em silêncio, um gesto perguntando se me ofenderia se ele sentasse no banco vago a meu lado. Nada fiz nem respondi. Apenas continuei a me concetrar na bela harmonia da massa que se contorcia na pista com uma certa sutileza.   
  
_- Como sempre o silêncio a acompanha não é mesmo Juditte ?  
_  
Ninguém nesse mundo conseguiria entender o que senti naquele momento. Eu sei ke esse é meu verdadeiro nome, mas só o sei por que mim foi contado por meu criador. Desde que me tornei o que sou, não tenho lembranças de meu passado mortal, apenas lembro dos sentimentos, mas de nenhum acontecimento, rosto ou nomes. E de alguma forma, ouvir aquele rapaz pronunciar o fora meu nome até mesmo no princípio de meus anos imortais, me transmitiu um senitmento tão melancólico quanto familiar.  
Nada respondi. Apenas retirei meu olhar atento das pistas e o levei ao chão, como um garota faz ao receber sua primeira delcaração. Me senti encabulada e não sei o por quê.  
  
_- Não sei se você se entregou ao silêncio ou ele tomou-a do mundo. Nem parece a mesma menina faladeira que passava a vida a fazer poemas.  
_  
Cada vez mais as palavras dele me davam uma mistura de receio com entusiasmo. Pela primeira vez em décadas, eu encontrara alguém que parecia conhecer minha vida mortal, mas como ter tanta certeza de que ele falara a verdade ? Não haveria nada que me fizesse crer que as palavras eram verdadeiras além do sentimento que me fazia achá-lo familiar, e de alguma forma verídico.  
Eu tinha medo de suas próximas palavras. De certa forma, gostava do fato de não lembrar-me de nada, pois se eu possuísse tais memórias, isso apenas me doeria mais.  
  
_- Por favor, abandones esse silêncio, apenas comigo.  
_  
Acabei por ceder, de alguma forma a sua vontade  
  
_- Por que falaria se não sei quem és ? Se por um acaso desrespeitei-te ao entrar aqui, posso me ir sem problemas.  
_  
Fiz menção de levantar-me e na mesma hora ele pediu que não me fosse. Que não era ele senhor daquele lugar.  
  
_- Apenas gostaria de conversar. Parece que a muito não fazes isso....  
_  
Novamente me entreguei ao silêncio. Por agora suas palavras me feriram e eu não tinha a mínima vontade de revidar.  
  
_- Não posso crer que realmente não tens nenhuma memória de sua vida mortal. Eu achava que era alguma mentira. Não lembras mesmo de mim não é ?  
_  
Aquilo me deixou com um pouco de ressentimento. A única pessoa que soubera tudo isso sobre mim seria meu Senhor, e acredito que Reiki, apesar de vez em quando aparecer a meu lado a procura de companhia, não faria uma brincadeira dessas. Ele gosta de ser muito direto. Ao mesmo tempo que essa opção me ia, o fato de que eu conhecera esse rapaz em vida mortal e dele agora ser um imortal me era traumatizante. Nunca fora informada por meu senhor (que tem esse costume) de que alguém próximo de mim houvera nascido para as trevas como eu. Mas o sentimento que me envolvia naquele rapaz confirmava a probabilidade sombria.  
  
_- Por favor Juditte. Por anos procurei por ti, não me diga que não lembras de mim ?  
_  
As palavras dele agora continham um bocado de tristeza e um poço de melancolia. Isso me surpreendeu, ele parecia ainda mais transparente agora, e isso me deu um certo medo.  
  
_- Talvez palavras não a façam recordar, mas sei de algo que não ousarias esquecer.  
_  
Ma ele acabara de pronunciar tais palavras, percebi o corpo dele se inclinar diante do meu e sua mão a me enlaçar pela cintura. Tive vontade de jogá-lo longe, e de sair dali mostrando-lhe indiferença, mas nada fiz. Deixei-me levar, deixei sua mão abraçar-me, sua face, tão gélida quanto a minha se aproximar e seus lábios tocarem o meu. Deixei que me beijasse. Não sabia o por que , mas permiti aquilo. Não pude compreender aquilo. O sentimento que me surgiu enquanto ele me beijava. Senti como se conhecesse aquilo, como se o houvesse sentido muitas e muitas vezes, e quando percebi, havia me entregue completamente, não era mais ele que me beijava. Éramaos nós que nos beijavámos. E então mergulhei naquele sentimento que não conseguia entender, mas algo me dizia que eu conhecia muito bem. Um lampejo me veio e quase pude sentí-lo como parte importante de meu ser que se fora, e então tive mais medo. Quando senti nosso rostos se afastarem, fiquei paralizada por aquele sentimento de nostalgia. De boca entreaberta olhava fixamente para ele, que parecia esperar de mim algum tipo de resposta. Não sabia o que dizer. voltei meus olhos para o chão, tentando buscar palavras para esclarecer o que havia acontecido, para explicar-lhe o que senti, e pedir uma explicação sobre quem ele é, e talvez sobre quem eu fui.  
  
_- Não adiantou não é... sabes que me conheces, mas não sabes nem mesmo quem és...   
_  
Quando akelas palavras bradaram em em meus ouvidos levantei minha face para encará-lo pronta a falar-lhe algo, mas tudo que encontrei foi o ar a as luzes que ainda piscavam. Fechei meus olhos. Tentei acreditar que fora um sonho, ou uma brincadeira de algum "primo" meu, mas eu sabia que agora, não havia mais ninguém como eu naquele recinto. Eu sabia que não fora uma ilusão . Aquilo havia sido real, mas me faltavam provas concretas. Virei-me para bar, decidida a pagar pelo drinque intocado e ir-me embora, quando percebi, abaixo de meu copo, um pequeno pedaço de papel.  
  
Sinto pena de ti, fostes tragada pela escuridão e consumida pela ignorância. Estarei sempre por perto. Sempre te amerei, como sempre te Amei.   
  
Abaixo da frase seguia uma combinação de números, que logo me deram a idéia de um número telefônico. Talvez agora eu esteje um passo mais perto de recuperar algo que nunca procurei. É estranho, e sei que tão cedo não ligarei. Mas talvez, um dia, ele me seje útil.   
Paguei o drinke e me fui. Nunca havia procurado saber o que eu perdi, para que não pudesse ter saudades daquilo. Agora, o meu passado perdido se pôs a minha frente. E tudo que eu quero é guardá-lo debaixo do tapete como se fosse uma carta fechada, que permanecerá fechada até que eu tenha a coragem necessária para abri-la. 


	2. Vida

.:: Vida ::.

Quanto mais eu penso no pedaço de papel que agora adorna minha escrivaninha, ao lado da cama quase intocada, mais me sinto viva. É estranho, é uma ansiedade que se faz presente em mim e que, mesmo ciente de minha vontade contrária, insiste em permanecer ali. Insiste em me fazer fitar o pedaço de papel a todo instante. Talvez por isso tenha me retirado do quarto para a sala mais cedo do que de costume. São nove horas e já me encontro sentada no sofá a ler as manchetes do jornal diário que, conforme ordenado, o prestativo porteiro vem deixar-me todos os dias abaixo de meu tapete. Meus olhos visam o jornal, mas não me ponho a lê-lo. Eles passam pelas manchetes sem a mínima vontade de voltar a prestar-lhes atenção.  
  
Sem nem perceber fecho o jornal e ponho-me a fitar a rua. Muitas pessoas ainda vão e vêm a essa hora, presas em seu cotidiano, em seu mundo tão frágil quanto vidro. Me debruço na janela para observá-los melhor. Fito cada rosto, franzino ou suave, preocupado ou alegre, jovem ou idoso, e todos me parecem tão serenos e sutis.  
  
Percebo-me com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e percebo a ironia da cena. Eu, um ser que tem eras pela frente, que nunca envelhecera, que nunca viverá em um mundinho frágil como o deles, que deveria estar a esbanjar sua juventude eterna e seus problemas que têm séculos para se resolver, na verdade permanecia a observar seres que iam e viam, preocupados em resolver problemas que têm até o dia seguinte para uma solução casual, seres que envelhecem e com isso se preocupam, seres que irão envelhecer e correm contra um tempo que virá incondicionalmente. Eu os invejava por isso, e não sei o por quê. Talvez eu saiba.  
  
Porque eles haveriam de sentir, o que eu senti ao estar no quarto, milhares de vezes em suas vidas. Eles haverão de sentir-se vivos a cada dia que levantarem perante os raios de sol que se esgueiram por suas janelas. Nesse momento eu percebi, mais do que nunca, o porquê daquele pedaço de papel continuar em minha escrivaninha, dobrado e esquecido, como se n fosse minha única ligação com meu passado perdido. Pelo simples motivo de que ele não me liga só a um passado que nunca mais hei de reaver, mas porque ele me liga a uma Vida que, mal ou bem eu não possuí, mas que sempre almeijei. Ele permenaecerá lá até que eu não mais a deseje com tanta intensidade. Até que eu olhe para os seres que passam por minha janela e veja neles apenas o "gado" que meus semelhantes enxergam. Até lá continuarei a ser uma louca, desvairada, uma lunática que prefere a solidão a companhia estilhaçada de seus irmãos, a caminhar só e melancólica pelas ruas, escondida em um sobretudo negro. Adornada por uma beleza sobrenatural. 


	3. Lembranças

:: Lembranças ::.

Já não me sinto mais tão necessitada de fitar o pequeno papel sempre que acordo. Anos sem um passado, posso muito bem permanecer sem ele.  
Isso deveria me acalmar, mas apenas me assusta ainda mais. Como posso ser tão diferente daqueles que julgo "almeijar" ? Teria eu perdido meus valores ou será que eu nunca os possuí ?  
Espero que tenha perdido. Talvez um dia outro rapaz venha com novo bilhete a me devolvê-los.   
Não quero ficar sozinha hoje. A noite mal se faz e poucos minutos após meus despertar a minha solidão já me encomoda. Normalmente me deleito nela, e curto cada segundo a observar o mundo que gira noite após noite. Hoje eu quero fazer parte dele. Pelo menos é o que desejo.  
Procuro em meu armário algo diferente do longo sobretudo negro. Uma saia justa, uma blusa camponesa. É, parece bom.  
Visto-me e saio. É estranho. Faz tempo que não via essa vontade de viver impregnada em mim. Talvez seje a reação do ocasionado com o rapaz. Ou simplesmente pura coincidência.   
  
Nesses momentos sinto falta de Reiki. Ótimo companheiro, apesar de muito protetor. Sinto falta de nossas conversas que varavam a noite. Eu era ávida para conhecer a minha nova e única vida, e ele tinha um enorme prazer em me demontrá-la. Não sei bem em que época se deu essa minha agonia solitária. quando começou a ênfase de deixar meu senhor e seguir só, em meio as trevas que me consumiam. Lembro-me de cenas afáveis em quanto ando pelas ruas com pouco movimento. Nunca gostei de carros. Eles me dão uma sensação estranha de falta de humanidade. Não gosto muito de máquinas, mas sou exímia com todas elas. Mais uma das coisas para a qual não possuo explicação.   
  
Dou um suspiro e me percebo no meio de um caminho sem rumo certo. Saí em busca de companhia, mas não era bem isso que buscava. Buscava rostos, faces, barulho. Mas não alguém que se dirigisse a mim. Essa é minha definição de não estar só. É estar dentre outros, mesmo sem fazer parte deles. Isso me faz bem. Ponho me a pensar, e acabo por resolver voltar a boate na qual conheci o rapaz. Algo me dizia que não iríamos nos encontrar novamente tão cedo.  
  
Do outro lado da rua, fito o porta da boate, e o aglomerado de gente que sempre se forma em locais como esse. Perdi a vontade de me misturar a eles muito rapidamente, assim como, pouco a pouco, uma grande nostalgia parecia ir tomando conta de meu ser, e eu ia perdendo a vontade por uma "noite menos solitária". Tentando ignorar isso, disponho-me a entrar na boate, e com um sorriso falso no rosto atravesso a porta que divide a noite calma e sombria, do local agitado e discontraído.  
  
Olho para tudo, como sempre faço, porém com uma observação menos crítica. Meu lugar de sempre parece vago. O primeiro banco disposto a "frente" do bar. Daquele lugar eu tinha uma ampla visão de todo o local. Era mais alto do que a pista de dança e mais baixo do que a cabine dos Dj's, estando de frente para ambas. Seria uma longa noite, prestando atenção nos mínimos movimentos dos seres e ouvindo as pequenas minúcias de cada música.  
  
Virei-me para o garçom e fingi olhar a tabela de drinques... Sem lê-los direito, apontei um qualquer e esperei que ele me entregasse. Seria ele o drinque intocado desta noite. Com uma coloração de vermelho sangue um tanto quanto sugestiva. Desprendi um sorriso irônico e discreto. Sentei-me no banco de forma a adimirar a pista de dança. O local estava lotado. Pessoas se debatiam por um lugar na pista super disputada. As noites na cidade só eram desertas para as pobres ruas que esbanjam um silêncio melancólico.  
  
Poucos instantes a fitar os que se punham a dançar perante o ritmo frenético imposto pelos Dj's e aquilo já se tornara maçante. Logo o setimento nostálgico voltou, e dessa vez cedi a ele intencionalmente. Eu estava com saudades. Saudades do único passado que possuía, da única pessoa que posso dizer que conheço. Reiki. Meu senhor, meu amigo, meu amante. Estranho. Há anos não pensava nele. E agora ele vinha a minha mente com uma persistência arrebatadora. lembro-me com perfeição de uma das noites que mais desejei, e desejo, esquecer. A noite onde descobri a única coisa que me faria tornar-me uma besta desenfreada, a urrar e matar. Sem perceber abaixei meu rosto a té fitar o chão. De alguma forma, minhas lembranças me fizeram sentir vergonha.   
  
A noite acabou para mim. Minhas lembranças me machucam e me irritam tanto que já não tenho mais a vontade de mergulhar dentre o calor dos mortais da pista. Minhas boas lembranças me abandonaram, e as ruins tomaram conta de meu ser. Talvez eu saiba o por que de sempre preferir a solidão. Incomodo menos gente assim. Me torno menos perigosa. Todo o sangue que derramei de forma violenta e incontroada resolveu vir a minhas cnsciência agora. Enquanto permaneço nesse banco, fitando mais a mim mesma do que qualquer outra coisa. Quantas vezes não fiz com que Reiki se tornasse super preocupado por ter que limpar as minhas besteiras. Ele me chamava de menina inconsequente, mas sabia que essa nomeclatura estava errada. A minha inconsequência sempre andou de mãos dadas coma minha inconsciência. E ele sabia o quanto isso me fazia mal.

_- Ah... Não quero mais isso... _  
  
A minha noite realmente acabou. Sei que o tempo que permanecer aqui será o tempo que esssas lembranças me atormentarão mais e mais. É cedo, mas acho melhor voltar para casa. Pelo menos lá, mesmo que elas venham eu terei motivos maiores para lembranças melhores. Ainda há o papel sob a escrivaninha... E bastante tempo para isso. Afinal, tenho eu uma Eternidade para esquecer tais lembranças ou ser torturada por elas. Um tempo que sempre haverei de ter...


	4. Abraço

.:: Abraço ::.

Judy caminhava lentamente pelo corredor escuro. Ela havia resolvido ligar para o telefone do rapaz misterioso de seu passado. Encontrá-lo no apartamento 104 de um prédio no centro da movimentada cidade... Ele parecia bastante sério no telefone.. Até mesmo quando comentou que achava que ela ligaria mais cedo...  
  
Sua mente estava repleta de lembranças e dores. Por que ? Ela deveria ter se desprendido dessas lembranças quando fora abraçada, mas elas martelam sua mente incessantemente. Com relutância, Judy percebe seu corpo cambalear e cair. Lágrimas vermelhas escorrem por sua face. O dia do seu abraço parece emergir de suas memórias lacradas, fazendo-a recordar. Alguns minutos e seus olhos se fecham, e Judy cai imersa no passado.  
  
_- Olá. Posso saber o que uma jovem tão bela faz sozinha neste local deserto a essa hora da noite ?  
- Ãhn ?  
- Desculpe, mas não acha perigoso ficar sozinha ? Mas por que está chorando ?_  
  
A menina de mechas rosas ergue a cabeça deixando o cabelo desgrenhado sobre o rosto e tenta dar um falso sorriso.  
  
_- Sim, mas eu precisava pensar...._   
  
A menina parecia não desejar uma resposta com aquelas palavras, e o silêncio que as prosseguiu foi bem vindo. Desolada, ela olhou para a noite, serena, a lua permanecia forte, era a única fonte de luz da praça abandonada.  
  
_- Posso perguntar sobre o que pensava ?_  
A menina olha com desprezo para o homem sentado ao seu lado e fala :  
  
_- Achas que mereço sua atenção ? Pois não a mereço.  
- O que fazes dizer isto ? Minha atenção é única coisa que posso oferecê-la por agora... acho...  
- Pois então guarde-a para alguém que a mereça... Alguém que não consegue nem o amor dos parentes, por que deveria ter o amor de mais alguém..._   
  
As palavras continham um imenso remorso, um peso, como se a menina se achasse um puro ninguém, sem rumo nem destino...  
_- Estás sendo bastante cruel consigo mesma...  
- Não, não estou. Sou um ninguém e sempre haverei de ser... nem mesmo minha imagem no espelho gosto de ver... E sei que os outros também não...  
- Você faz de sua imagem um reflexo de seus problemas, por que não tentas fazer dos problemas um reflexo de você ?  
- Ãhn ? Quem e você ?  
- Pelo menos assim olhastes para mim..._  
  
Respondeu o Homem, esguio de longos cabelos negros e olhos, gélidos e cálidos ao mesmo tempo, que parecia consolá-la de uma forma estranha.  
  
_- Não sirvo para os que estão a meu lado, e sirvo menos para os que não conheço.. não sei por que existo... Talvez eu não fizesse diferença..   
- E o que Faria o pobre rapaz que abandonaste hoje no pátio da formatura, o rapaz que implorou que deixasse-o fazê-la sorrir ?_  
  
A menina parecia muito assustada com essa pergunta. Ela tinha certeza de que eles estavam sós aquela hora...  
  
_- Como ?  
- Acharam que estavam a sós ? - um pequeno sorriso se fez na face alva do Homem - Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção de espioná-los._  
  
Ela agora não sabia o que responder... Estava um pouco transtornada. Aquele ser ao lado dela parecia conhecer-lhe bem o suficiente para saber que uma pergunta como essa a quebraria.. mas ela tinha certeza de nunca tê-lo visto antes...  
  
_- Foi melhor assim.. só traria dor para ele...  
- Dizes isto por que achas que nunca conseguirá se entregar a nenhum sentimento não é ?  
- O senhor está me assustando...  
- Não me chame de Senhor... Meu nome é Reiki... Não precisas me dizer o seu.. sei que seus pais a devem ter alertado a isso desde pequena... ¿ novamente um sorriso surge no rosto do Rapaz.  
- ....  
- Você o ama ?   
- Não. Nunca serei capaz de amar. Não tenho esse direito... Pois sempre ignorei as pessoas que realmente me amaram...   
- Entendo... Sentes um vazio dentro de si não é ?   
- ..... sim... e ele me sufoca a cada dia... Minha vida se tornou inútil, escrever palavras sem cor em um papel branco... E ceder lágrimas salgadas a ele na maioria das vezes..._   
  
Novamente o silêncio acompanhado do sorriso intrigante.   
  
_- Venha minha pequena... Talvez eu possa amenizar essa sua existência..._  
  
Pronunciou rapaz enquanto a abraçava com força...  
Em primeira instância a menina tentou esquivar-se, mas logo em seguida cedeu, e pôs-se a suspirar nos braços daquele desconhecido que a compreendera tão bem. Ela se sentia segura em braços estranhos e não sabia por quê.  
  
_- Desejas mesmo deixar essa existência e seus espinhos para trás ?  
- .... sim.._  
  
Murmurou a menina em um tom baixo, quase inaudível, sem saber o que a esperava...  
  
O rapaz abraçou-a ainda mais forte desta vez, e beijando-lhe o rosto fez com que a menina cedesse por completo a sua vontade, e já acalentada e esquecida de suas lágrimas ela se dava àquele estranho que parecia protegê-la do que ela sempre temeu.. A si mesma...  
Com uma suavidade sobrenatural, o rapaz passou suas mãos pelas costas da menina, levando-as lentamente a seu pescoço. Com delicadeza afastou-lhe os cabelos despenteados e beijou-lhe calmamente..  
  
A menina não sabia o que se passava, misteriosamente ela havia entrado em um transe de sentimentos, e parecia não ser mais ela.. e isso a acalmava e a fazia permanecer ali, quieta, simplesmente a sentir tudo aquilo, desnorteada com tanto prazer.. de onde ele viria ? apenas um abraço ? ela não compreendera... Até que sentiu uma pequena dor em seu pescoço, e lentamente percebeu toda aquela beleza se esvair, viu as cores tornarem-se preto e branco, percebeu seus lhos fecharem suavemente, suas energias a deixarem para que ela caísse em uma escuridão amistosa... Plena, o sentimento de plenitude era constante e ela se deixava envolver por ele. Sentia seu corpo leve, leve e suave como jamais o havia sentido.. era um sono restabelecedor, mas um sono pesado, do qual ela parecia não poder sair.. suas pálpebras pareciam pesa quilos, e ela nada fazia para tentar movê-las.   
  
Quando a menina parecia conformada com a escuridão acalentadora um cheiro surgiu, e um leve gosto surgiu-lhe a boca, um sabor quente, delicioso, que a fez se entregar no primeiro gole.. descia e queimava, restabelecendo um calor que parecia estar perdido, transformado em um frio agradável. E agora o calor voltava com força, parecia queimá-la por dentro em um sentimento bom.. foi então que suas pálpebras pareceram penas e abriram-se em um só rompante. A menina ofegava e tentava pronunciar palavras que não saíam. E só se acalmou ao ver o rapaz, Reiki, A sua frente, com seu pulso cortado, a lhe sorrir carinhosamente.  
  
_- Acalme-se minha pequena... Logo esse sentimento de cansaço passará, mas para isso necessitas alimentar-se.._  
  
Sabendo que ela estava bastante debilitada, o rapaz tirou de seu casaco um pequeno vidro, e deu nas mãos da menina, ainda assustada, e pediu que bebesse. Assim ela o fez. Aquele líquido vermelho e espesso era tão bom.. ela poderia passar horas a saboreá-lo, a fazia sentir-se de uma forma como nunca antes...  
  
_- Agora você precisa tomar conhecimento de seu novo nascimento...._  
  
Judy Acordou na porta do apartamento indicado.. Mesmo meia zona pode ver em números dourados o "104" escrito na parte superior da porta. Judy percebe-se sobre seus joelhos, provavelmente deveria ter tombado quando suas pernas cambalearam.. Ainda atordoada com tudo que vira em uma espécie de sonho, levantou-se e de pé, fitou por um bom tempo os números dourados. Ela deu um suspiro, e virou-se, pronta para deixar o recinto que ela tanto batalhou para chegar. Ela não queria.. talvez não necessitasse, mas a verdade é que ela percebera que não estava pronta para conhecer a si própria ainda. Mal ou bem, ela agora conhecia seu abraço, e isso já a deixara um passo mais próximo de seu passado mortal.. mas ainda não pronta para encará-lo. 


End file.
